


Hiding the Evidence

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, hinata shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: After the team complains about the obviousintimatemarkings on Shouyou, Atsumu has to get creative when it comes to hiding the evidence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Hiding the Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!

“Are you some kind of wild animal?” 

Atsumu turned to a very visibly disgruntled Kiyoomi. “Am I a what?” 

“A wild animal. Surely you know better.” 

“Um…?” 

Kiyoomi sighs and looks towards Shouyou who is changing out into his MSBY jersey for their match happening later. 

“Oh.” Atsumu says when he realizes what it is that Kiyoomi is referring to. Shouyou’s neck and shoulders are covered in small bite marks and small hickey’s.

Shouyou turns to look at them and Atsumu smiles apologetically.“Sorry Omi-san, I’m trying to get Tsumu to be better about the marking.” 

“Please, it’s unsightly.”

“Ya don’t have to look so closely Omi-kun!” 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and leaves the locker room. 

Shouyou comes to Atsumu after he finishes changing, patting him on the back. “Don’t mind. But no more marks on the neck.” 

“Aw, but you look so damn good with them.” Atsumu pouts.

“You’re cute, but, still gonna be a no.” 

“Boo,” Atsumu jeers, before he sighs and says, “Fine.” when he turns to look down at Shouyou.

Shouyou grins and leans up, whispering, “Let’s find other places for you to leave marks.” 

His eyes widen and he nearly growls at Shouyou who laughs and bounces away. 

Atsumu can’t wait till they get home later.

☀☀☀☀

“Hng~ Tsumu.” Shouyou whines breathlessly. 

Atsumu’s lips detach from creamy inner thighs, another red mark blooms across Shouyou’s skin. Atsumu has been between his boyfriends legs for the last 30 minutes, kissing and sucking at Shouyou’s sensitive areas, alternating between jerking him off and giving him the best head he possibly can and sliding his fingers inside him, prepping him and stretching him out. 

Shouyou’s heels dig into his shoulder blades, his fingers run through Atsumu’s hair tugging on his roots crying when Atsumu sucks a little too hard that it’s borderline painful. 

“Ah! Tsumu, please, please.” He begs.

Atsumu smiles against Shouyou’s skin just as he attaches his lips again and sucks hard; his grip on Shouyou’s dick is firmer as he strokes him faster, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head. Shouyou’s back arches off the couch, his hands pulling on Atsumu’s hair hard. HIs cum spills over his hand, and Shouyou flops back against the couch cushions. 

Using his tongue he licks his hand clean and gently sucks Shouyou’s cock clean. 

“My turn?” Atsumu says as he leans up towards Shouyou’s slumped form. 

Shouyou raises his hands and cups Atsumu’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.”Yeah, let me return the favor.” 

☀☀☀☀

They’re in the middle of a three-on-three practice for team MSBY when Kiyoomi makes an inhuman noise when he looks at Shouyou when he rotates to the front of the net. 

Atsumu, who’s standing at the back line to serve, tilts his head at Kiyoomi whose gaze has turned absolutely murderous towards him. 

Atsumu looks past him to his other teammates, and notices they all have uneasy looks on their faces.

“What?” Atsumu asks, bringing the ball back down from his serving pose.

Shouyou tilts his head at his team across the net, and looks down. 

“Oh.” Shouyou says. “Sorry Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi sneers at him and Shouyou turns back with a sheepish look on his face. His gaze shifts down, indicating Atsumu to also glance down too. 

“Oh. I forgot, shorts ride up.” Atsumu says.

“Jesus christ. We don’t need to see your sex life on display.” Kiyoomi gripes.

“Yer not seeing our sex life!” 

Kiyoomi fixes them both with a deadpan stare. “I’m seeing the aftermath and it’s gross.” 

“Looks like a crime scene down there!” Bokuto exclaims. 

“Bokuto-san! You’re not helping!” Shouyou says. 

After practice, Shouyou dresses hurriedly and walks over to Atsumu.

“Looks like thighs are off-limits.” 

Atsumu whines, “I’m sorry Sho-kun! I just can’t not mark you up!” 

Shouyou laughs, “I’m not telling you  _ not _ to.” 

He winks at Atsumu and walks ahead of him, “Meet you in the car!” 

☀☀☀☀

To everyone’s surprise, Shouyou had no new marks the following weeks after the event that everyone had dubbed, “the massacre of Shouyou’s thighs.” 

“Are you and Hinata okay Miya?” Shugo approaches Atsumu one day. 

“Why wouldn’t we be captain?”

“...Uh, no reason. It’s just you two are...pretty physical and lately…”

“Oh. Are you referring to…”

Shugo coughs, “I know it’s none of my  _ concern _ . But, we, as a team, are hoping that our reactions haven’t caused any undo tension between you and Hinata.”

Atsumu shakes his head, proceeding to change out of his shirt and into a cleaner one, “Don’t worry captain, Sho-kun and I are perfectly fine!” 

Shugo’s eyes widen when his eyes land on Atsumu’s back. It’s a mess of scratch lines, and fingerprint bruises around his waist. 

Atsumu slips a new shirt on. He turns to Kiyoomi and Shugo with a tilted head and a confused look on his face, “What are ya lookin’ at?”

“Sorry!” Shouyou shouts from the other end of the locker room. 

“I swear to  _ God _ ,” Kiyoomi says a short distance away, “I thought Miya was the one with the problem. Looks like they’re both just as bad.” 

☀☀☀☀

Atsumu moans against Shouyou; his tongue buried deep insides Shouyou’s sweet hole. He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting him to Shouyou’s ass. He slides his fingers in, scissoring him open and thrusting in and out. 

Shouyou whimpers, thighs trembling as he tries to stay upright. “Tsumuuu.” 

“Hmmm?” he hums as his teeth graze and bite the swell of Shouyou’s ass. His lips mouthing at it as he licks the surface and sucking hickey’s all across it. 

“You—,” he cuts off with a moan.

“What about me babe?” Atsumu’s tongue flattens across Shouyou’s ass moving to a new unmarked spot. He curls his fingers inside, brushing against Shouyou’s sweet spot. 

“Ahn~” Shouyou cries out, “Yes! Right there, please!” 

Atsumu bites down hard, and Shouyou’s hips buck forward.

“Tsumu, baby, please I wanna come.” 

“Mmm, how? Do it like this,” Atsumu crooks his fingers again, “Or do you want something’ else.” 

“You, you. Please, I wanna feel more of you.” 

Withdrawing his fingers, Atsumu rises to his knees bringing his thighs flush against Shouyou’s hamstrings, using his hand to spread Shouyou’s cheeks apart. He slides his cock along his crack, brushing over Shouyou’s wet hole. 

“Tease,” Shouyou calls over his shoulder.

“Can’t help it, this ass is too fat. I love it. I could eat your ass all day long.” 

“As much as I love that, I need you to fuck me right now Atsumu.” 

“Oh, given name. You  _ know _ how much that turns me on.” He presses the head of his cock against his entrance. 

“Miya Atsumu.” He says sternly pressing his ass against him. 

“Oh, you  _ really _ want it if you’re using my full name.”

“I will flip you over and fuck you myself if you don’t shove that in me now.” 

Atsumu presses his cock into Shouyou in one fell swoop. Shouyou clutches the sheets beneath him as he cries out.

“Better?” 

“Fu-fuck, just  _ move _ dammit.” 

Atsumu pulls out and slams his hips hard, jostling Shouyou further into the bed. He moans into the pillows, muttering curses as Atsumu sets a brutal pace. Atsumu loves watching Shouyou’s ass jiggle as their skin claps against each other; it’s music to his ears. 

His hands massage and squeeze the firm muscles and spread them wide, watching his dick disappear into Shouyou’s ass; his hole sucks him in, making Atsumu bite his lip. The palm of his hand rubs him gently before he brings his hand up, and brings it down fast, spanking Shouyou, his skin turning red upon impact. 

“Oh. Oh my  _ God _ ,” Shouyou moans, “Do that again!”

Atsumu rails Shouyou as he spanks him from time to time; Atsumu can tell his skin is sensitive judging by the tears at the corner of Shouyou’s eyes. 

“Tsumu,” Shouyou moans breathlessly. 

“Yeah, Sho-kun, I gotchu.” 

Atsumu sets a less brutal rhythm, aiming for Shouyou’s prostate to bring him over the edge. Shouyou comes, his seed spilling onto the bed. Atsumu grabs his hips and slams his hips into him hard one more time as he comes inside. 

He pulls out, completely spent and flops onto the bed beside them. Shouyou falls flat to the bed, cheek resting on the pillow as he faces Atsumu. 

Shouyou whines. “Ah, you went a little hard today. My ass stings like hell.” 

Atsumu smiles apologetically. “Sorry Sho-kun, let me take care of you.” 

He rolls to his side, hand reaching for Shouyou’s backside and gently rubs the reddened skin. Shouyou groans at the touch.

“Does it hurt?” 

Shouyou shakes his head sleepily, “Mm, not as much. You’re making it feel much better.”

Atsumu leans in and kisses Shouyou. “Just relax, I’ll clean us up. It’s okay if you fall asleep.”

Shouyou nods and yawns again, while Atsumu cleans them both up and says ,”I’m glad we’ve finally found a place no one can complain about.”

Shouyou huffs a laugh as he nuzzles his pillow further, “Yeah, finally.” 

☀☀☀☀

Atsumu is the last to get into the locker rooms after a match. The news reporters had requested him and their Captain, Shugo, to stick around to answer some questions. 

Just as he was getting ready to strip down and head to the shower room; everyone heard Kiyoomi gasp and Shouyou yell, “Oh no! Omi-kun! Wait!”

Kiyoomi comes out of the shower room fuming. “This is why I  _ hate _ showering at away games!” 

Everyone in the locker room exchanges a confused look and Shouyou runs into the middle of the locker room with his towel slung really low. 

Those standing behind Shouyou gasp collectively before looking at Atsumu. 

“What?!” shouts Atsumu angrily.

“Did you  _ maul _ Hinata?!” Shion exclaims.

“Oh,” Atsumu realizes, his anger dissipates and he shrugs. 

Shouyou looks over his shoulder as if trying to look at his own ass, “To be honest this is actually better than usual.” 

“How is that  _ better _ ,” Kiyoomi asks with his hands thrown in the air. 

“His ass!? His ass though? That’s where you’ve been...I can’t.” Shugo says exasperatedly. 

“Omi-kun,” Shouyou says, “Why were you...were you checking out my assets?” 

Kiyoomi’s jaw drops in disbelief before he stares blankly at Shouyou. “Your back was to the door, how could you  _ not _ look?” 

“Hey, hey. What are ya tryna say Omi-kun?” Atsumu butts in. 

“Ohh, Omi-Omi, are you an ass man?” Bokuto chimes in. 

“NO! What in the world? How are you turning this—”

“I mean, I understand Omi-kun, Sho-kun’s ass is really—”

“—I’m going to stop you right there Miya.”

“Tsum Tsum, we  _ know _ you like Hinata’s ass; it’s covered in marks!”

Atsumu shrugs, “I tried. I really tried, guys!” 

Shouyou wraps his towel around his waist and stands beside Atsumu. “Yeah, we really  _ did _ try to hide the evidence, but clearly it’s just impossible! There’s just no way around it.” 

Kiyoomi slams his head on the locker and shakes his head sighing with despair. “Fuck it. I don’t care, just do whatever the hell you want. Just—for the love of God. I cannot unsee everything now. We just have to accept it.”

“Accept what?” Atsumu and Shouyou say simultaneously. 

“That you two are just a pair of shameless perverted idiots. You’re both idiots on court and off court. Now,  _ please _ can we shower and get the hell out of here. So I can go home and  _ not _ deal with these two sex-crazed maniacs.”

“Hey!” cried Atsumu indignantly.

Shouyou laughs, and pats Atsumu’s arm, “Just, let him vent. I think we’ve traumatized Omi-kun enough.” 

After the team showers and loads up onto the bus that takes them back to Osaka, Shouyou and Atsumu take a seat towards the back. Shouyou wraps his arms around Atsumu’s middle and sighs. He looks up at Atsumu with a smile. 

“What?” Atsumu says, as he combs his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. 

“You do realize what this means right?” 

“Uh, no?” 

“I think we’re in the clear to mark one another wherever. I think they’ve come to the conclusion that visible is better than invisible.” 

“But it was fun experimentin’ where to leave new marks.” 

“Hmm, while it’s been fun exploring like that, I prefer being able to see the marks. I want the evidence.” 

Atsumu laughs. “Alright Sho-kun, whatever you want. But yer the one that’s gonna have to deal with Omi-Omi’s outbursts.” 

Shouyou leans up, attaching his lips to Atsumu’s neck and lightly sucks a mark that will definitely be visible by the time they get off the bus. “Totally worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around for my belated AtsuHina Fever Week Fics! 
> 
> Just one more and I'll have fully completed the 7 days! 
> 
> I just _love_ the idea that Atsumu cannot keep his hands and lips off of Shouyou, that he just loves to leave small marks all over him. And that Shouyou equally loves it. He sees them in the mirror and a shiver runs up his spine because he remembers what exactly led to that particular mark; how it felt when Atsumu leaves marks all over him. 
> 
> They're both just absolutely obsessed with each other. I fuckin' love it. 
> 
> Anyways! One. More. Day! 
> 
> Find me on twitter! [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
